


Keeping Warm

by usedtobemypeak



Category: The Once And Future Nerd (Podcast), toafn (podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Completed, D/s, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of fantasizing, reference to past sexual assault, reference to witnessing the aftermath of a violent incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtobemypeak/pseuds/usedtobemypeak
Summary: Arlene and Gwen are going to freeze to death in the abandoned barn unless they sneak off to somewhere warm...





	

**Author's Note:**

> *If there’s anything else I missed feel free to message me and I’ll add to the content/trigger warnings*  
> Also, spoilers for the first book of The Once and Future Nerd

Gwen shifted in her bed, bumping into her sweet Arlene. This slowly brought her back to consciousness and back to the barn room she shared with her former mistress. She felt a chill and moved closer to her love, still dead to the world from exhaustion. Arlene was still transitioning to part of the servant class, and it had been rough for awhile. “Anna” was not known to be the most efficient waitress, and her singing- though calming the crowds in a relaxed daze during peak business hours- was becoming a draw to the establishment, expanding both “Anna’s” and “Gail’s” workloads.

However, with the thought of Arlene’s vocal talent, she felt soothed as if Arlene was awake and serenading her with a siren call at the moment. While under Arlene’s musical spell, Gwen felt vibrant and high in morale all throughout her shift. It was only once leaving the tavern area did she find herself collapsing in her bed as the hours of work caught up to her. Suddenly, she had sore feet and an aching back, and barely had the energy to remove her work gown. She was tired in ways she admitted to never feeling in the castle. Then again, she still had relatively cushier work now than she did in the countryside as a child. And here, she had such beauty sleeping next to her night after night...

Gwen saw Arlene shiver under her light cotton gown. She tried putting the blanket over their heads before she could be awakened by chills but the movement made Arlene’s eyelids flutter unexpectedly.  
“Gwen?”, Arlene asked uncertainly  
“Sorry, sweetness,” Gwen said regrettably.”Was trying to keep you warm.”  
“Mhmm” was all Arlene managed to say, burrowing her face into Gwen’s chest. She beamed down on her scarlet-crowned head. Gwen was distracted from running her fingers gently through her hair that she didn’t secure the perimeter on Arlene’s other side. The strong cold breeze rushed towards their bed and attacked the two women. Arlene jolted in discomfort, a lot more awake than she would like to have been.  
They had work in the morning and at this rate might even freeze to death before the shift started, much less fall back to sleep.  
Gwen turned away and sighed with this troubling line of thought. Arlene frowned and started rubbing her shoulders with her shaking hands. She bent over a little to kiss Gwen’s temple . Gwen smiled slightly, still thinking over the situation. She suddenly stood.  
“Grab the blanket and follow me,” Gwen whispered. Gwen grabbed their gowns and shoes for later.  
Arlene raised an eyebrow but followed her out of the barn. They hurried across the small patch of green to the inn clad in their cotton sleepwear and stockings.

There was only one drunk in the tavern area this time of night and to the annoyance of the tavern maid seemed to be acquiring free lodging by resting his head on the bar counter.  
“Galadon” hissed Beth as she smacked the counter hard to wake him. He did not register it at all..  
She rolled her eyes and slumped over the counter, face down. She did not notice the front doors opening as she sprawled her arms out without purpose. “I’m nineteen years old and I’ve already wasted my entire life.”  
The floor creaked by the bar and Beth jumped up. “Uh, HELLLO-” she laughed with wide nervous eyes. She noticed who to her were Gail and Anna awkwardly standing before her. “What’s...new?”  
Gwen blinked and whispered “Is Miss Bailey awake?”  
Beth lowered her voice “Uh, no, she has to get up early tomorrow to renegotiate deals with the farmers around here. Re-establish when the wheat will show up and that like. Why?”  
Gwen smiled mischievously. “Are there any vacancies here that you will let us have for a night?”  
Beth huffed. “There’s this one room where two men and a lady stayed for only an hour where apparently the blankets and sheets just had to be anywhere, she looked so pleased with herself, never seen anyone look more satisfied in her life, Galadon knows why-” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know what that was about, but they paid for the hour and the room’s been cleaned up if you want to sneak in there.”  
Arlene was dumbstruck but nodded. Beth was placing the key in her hand when she noticed Arlene’s stocking had a large run around her inner right thigh. Beth found herself also dumbstruck at this sight, heat seeming to overtake her in her confusion. She jolted when their hands touched, dropping the keys to the floor.  
“Are you feeling well?” By the look on her face, Arlene thought fearfully that Beth was having a stroke.  
Beth sputtered something about exhaustion and quickly went into the kitchen. She came back out to say that she would wake them when the shifts change and hid in the kitchen once more.  
Gwen bit her lip in concern, but nodded to Arlene. “It’s a fireplace room. Even has glass doors in front of the flames. We’ll be living like royalty!"  
Arlene smacked her arm and giggled.  
They found their way to the room in question. There was a bed definitely made for two people (a far cry from the barn’s small mattress) with blue wool blankets and an unlit fireplace waiting for them. A table with a water basin took up space next to the bed, while a full-length mirror stood in the far corner.  
Without thinking Arlene sat down and Gwen turned to start the fire. She was in the middle of the process when she mentally paused. She had slipped into a servant's role as if on cue. Or more accurately, it used to always be her cue to serve as her handmaiden. She had the urge to point out that Arlene was still comfortable to stand back and let Gwen take initiative when it comes to the smallest tasks.

Gwen reflected on her urge. She didn’t seem to have any ill will of her former mistress. She served under her for years, doing her laundry, cleaning her body, delivering letters around the castle, ordering and serving her food, any chores required of her. Gwen knew well how other handmaidens were often scolded and abused in petty, degrading ways, even during court. Royals were always expecting perfection of the inevitably “useless” common folk, never considering the futility of some of their demands. Arlene was more mature than most of the courtiers, especially when compared to her abomination of a brother Ardell. In fact, Arlene was very understanding and loving as a mistress since the day she arrived at her family home. Gwen adored being her servant in the past. Even if she was ever short with Gwen, it was always due to the slightest frustration and Arlene always showed leagues more self-control than the others of her class. With effort from both, they worked through miscommunication or at rare times conflicts respectfully. She was not trying to erase the good of the past. Gwen knew their dynamic only just shifted from mistress and handmaiden to lovers surviving together, but Gwen did wonder if her work as a handmaiden would ever be over.

Arlene’s mind was occupied with other matters. “Do you think Beth is well?” she wondered.  
Gwen bit her lip as she finished with the fire. “She’s well enough I suppose.” The fire crackled with warmth. Arlene’s face lit up and she moved closer to the hearth with Gwen. They both looked into the flames. Arlene moved her hand to Gwen’s. The blonde enjoyed the contentment of it all.  
She looked back at her red-haired beauty. Their eyes locked and Arlene looked away bashfully.  
Gwen loved that expression when it would cross on Arlene’s face. Whenever she was complimented, or when Gwen would whisper her desires into her ear at night, Arlene blushed and looked down with joyous eyes. It was so pure yet so passive. She admitted to herself Arlene’s passivity was a problem in some areas of their lives, but in other contexts…  
Gwen moved her hand from Arlene’s to the exposed part of her thigh.She thought about how she wanted to caress her in those baths in the castle and how she wished she could have seduced her there. She went close to Arlene and breathed on her neck. Arlene’s nipples were clearly erect underneath her shirt. Gwen started to whisper her fantasy.  
“If I could at the baths, I would have put a chair by the door knob and covered the keyhole with a handkerchief. I’d turn around and see you innocently sit there in the warm water without a care in the world. I just thought about...putting my hands through your hair…”  
Arlene interrupted with a pleasurable sound.  
Gwen grinned “See, you would love it as I massage your scalp, drift down to your chest, my fingers now wet from the warm water, drift lower to your thigh right... here”. She brushed her exposed skin yet again, seeing goosebumps.  
“I would open your legs wide as you shake, play with your thighs....and your ear.” She stopped to lick and bite Arlene’s left ear. Arlene was hot with arousal and moaned.  
“Then,” Gwen continued, I would move closer…” Her hand slowly moved up her thigh  
“And closer” she said, motioning her head upwards. Arlene understood to stand, and she stood dizzily. Gwen kissed innermost section of the stocking, and could see Arlene’s eyes rollback for a second. Arlene needed her touch and Gwen felt almost smug to inspire this amount of weakness in her.  
“I want to see how wet you are, Arlene.” She dropped down to a whisper as she got up close to her cunt again, separated by a thinnest layer of cotton imaginable. “Let me open you up," Gwen pleaded in a hushed tone. Arlene caught the sincere desire in her eyes, and moved backwards towards the bed. She sat at the edge and opened her legs expectedly. Gwen slowly crawled towards her with lustful determination, and Arlene couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Gwen reached her, and lifted the cotton dress over her head. She kissed down her chest to her stomach, then helped her out of her stockings. Arlene leaned back on the bed, her legs held together by Gwen. Gwen pushed her thighs apart and reveled at the sight of an utterly helpless Arlene. She massaged her inner thighs and latched her mouth on Arlene's right nipple. Arlene moaned in desperation. Gwen's hands were relentless on her soft skin, and her sucking lead to a light bite that made her wince with pleasurable pain. She knew she was getting wetter and wetter, but Gwen refused to touch her where it mattered most. Gwen's right hand drift upwards to the soft hair on her pelvis and moved her mouth to her left breast. Arlene felt her clitoris swell (a part of herself she had almost no concept of until Gwen). She made little cries as she struggled under Gwen.  
Gwen smiled smugly. She knew Arlene thrived on this kind of suffering. Gwen realized herself she thrived on dominating her royal sweetheart. Arlene begged in whispers for relief, but Gwen decided to hold off. Her thoughts drifted back to castle life.  
None of the Guernatal courtiers cared if a commoner could even form more than a X on a contract or if they spent their lives wasting away as they waited for entertainment (bards didn’t exactly travel to commoners’ villages for performances). That is, except for Arlene. She had not seen why Gwen should be limited at all and had taught enough for her to start reading some literature on her own. Soon Gwen was reading out loud whatever her mistress wanted.  
But she also read things most of the courtiers did not realize was circling the servants. Most of them could only gawk at the half-page long pictures scattered around in the "Memoirs of a Carnal Elf" pamphlet, but Gwen was able to read the orgy scenes with a confused sense of wonder. She read the pages by candlelight after her duties as handmaiden had finished for the day. She went from knowing "lie back and think of Galadon" to all that had previously seemed unimaginable. All kinds of people cavorted in all kinds of acts, most that had seemed unthinkable. Almost none of them had anything to do with reproduction. Gwen admitted to herself she was enthralled by her fifth read-through. In her shame she realized while salivating at the scenarios that at least one of the elven women she would imagine resembled Arlene (if not more). Gwen could not believe how obscene she had become with literacy- including developing certain tastes.

As Gwen suckled and teased her lover now, she imagined Arlene face to face with her own reflection as Gwen fucked inside her, spanking her ass, hearing her beg for whatever touch Gwen wished on her figure. This thought inspired Gwen to grind on her leg.  
Arlene was jealous when her wetness rutted through her stockings against Arlene's leg while Arlene's cunt still was neglected. It was beginning to hurt from the lack of attention. Suddenly Gwen stood up and grabbed Arlene's hips. Arlene was confused as she was pushed onto her stomach. Arlene looked back curiously at Gwen, who was still panting with lustful stare.

Gwen suddenly bit her lip, and as if starting a question, started: "Milad-"  
Gwen frustrated herself and she tried again. "Madam-"  
Gwen huffed and turned away. "Sweet Galadon." she said, defeated.  
Arlene smiled softly, amused how Gwen slipped back out of anxiety.

"Yes, ma'am?" answered Arlene back coyly.  
Gwen blinked in astonishment. The honorific felt undeserved, like she was only a child caught trying on her mother's holiday gown while she was out to the market being talked to like an adult. Yet here Arlene was, displaying deference as blatantly as her ass currently was. Gwen felt powerful again.

"Remember how we spoke yesterday about..." She wavered, but kept going. "...exploring...aggression....being more aggressive with your body?" Gwen did not know how to be articulate about it then and certainly not know now.  
Arlene's eyes sparkled. "I love you, ma'am. Let me earn it". Her eyes fell downwards, smiling sweetly in embarrassment as well.  
Gwen laughed, forming a broad smile. "Oh, do you now? Look forward then".  
With another yes, ma'am, Arlene faced forward. Gwen looked at the expanse of skin to skin and her heart skipped a beat. Gwen leaned forward and slowly mapped her spine from her neck down with her left index finger. When she reached the bottom of her back she gave her ass a heart smack with her right hand. Arlene yelped with surprise, which trailed off to a hot pant. Gwen moved apart her legs and gave a hot kiss where she had struck her, before smacking her there yet again. Arlene hissed in pleasure.

"My nips have gotten very hard", Arlene managed to sputter.Gwen went to work reddening her ass in a comfortable rhythm, stopping to soothe her engorged clit. Arlene's whines were delightful, but for the sake of not waking the entire inn Gwen grabbed Arlene's discarded stockings and shoved it comfortably into Arlene's mouth. Arlene's muffled screams brought out a lunacy Gwen never felt before. Here Arlene was, completely naked in front of her, both sides of her ass red as her cunt lightly grinding the bed as she struggled to get the right angle she needed for relief. They both were exhilarated by each slap, Arlene wantonly shaking below her aroused mistress. Gwen found herself imagining pulling Arlene hard towards her by her vibrant red hair and slapping her tiny breasts, then turning her around and slapping her cu-  
Gwen stopped her assault on Arlene's ass.  
Gwen felt stunned by herself.  
The intrusive thought of slapping Arlene's vulva made Gwen feel extremely guilty, not wanting to abuse her love in such a violent way in her very sensitive area. She thought about how Arlene’s cousin had left her sore in his violation. Then she was shaken by the memory of when Gwen first and last saw him: bleeding from the mouth unconscious, then his screams slightly muffled by Arlene’s walls as he rocked in the painful revelation of his removed tongue.  
While she was dwelling, Gwen hadn’t slapped Arlene’s ass in over a minute. Arlene shifted awkwardly in front of her. She had spit out her stockings and started to turn back to Gwen in concern.  
“I’m sorry, love”, Gwen winced.  
She sat down and pulled Arlene’s hair until her breath was on Arlene’s neck, tits to her back,She massaged her back and slowly traveled to her exposed chest.  
“My thoughts distract me too easily, even if they are all about you”. Gwen kissed Arlene’s neck as she massaged her nipples once more. Arlene made a whining sound as her pussy became wet again.  
However, Arlene still looked concerned. Gwen, thinking quickly, asked: "How are you back there?"  
"Sore", she sheepishly replied. Arlene kissed her cheek and looked at her.  
Gwen realized she could not completely avoid the matter. Gwen sighed. "It's complicated, milady'. Arlene frowned at the dodge.  
"Do you still want to touch me?" Arlene asked with a quiet sadness.  
Gwen was shaken out of her sad reverie. "Of course, madam, of course!". The choice to not was unbelievable. "Why would you think not, love?"  
Arlene tried to think of any reason other than insecurity. "You're clothes are still on?" Arlene offered.  
Gwen looked down and laughed. Here was Arlene offering her bare body for whatever tortures Gwen came up with and Gwen had not taken the time to even take off her stockings! Gwen pushed Arlene's hair behind her ear and felt her face against her palm. Arlene leaned into her touch.

Gwen gave her a kiss on the temple. "I'd be quicker if I did it myself." She stood up in front of the bed, threw off her dress and stockings, then jumped back on next to her. She gave her a soft kiss on the lips, then it deepen until Arlene was returned on her back. Gwen lost herself in her mouth. Arlene's warm hands grazed her cheeks. Gwen felt her eyes tear up in the softness of the gesture and kissed Arlene's neck. Arlene had said she always felt safe when Gwen kissed her right in that spot just underneath her right ear. Arlene's eyes sparkled. Gwen shifted on top of her and it was almost as if she just became aware of their nudity.

Gwen whispered a request and Arlene beamed again, nodding. Arlene grabbed the pillow and laid her head on it to avoid strain. Gwen shifted so her two knees where on either side of the pillow and lowered her herself onto her luscious mouth. Arlene explored her clitoral structure with the light touch of her tongue and Gwen swelled in response. She breathed heavily as Arlene grasped her thighs and dipped inside her. Arlene lapped up her juices that was hard for Gwen to bear. Gwen picked up Arlene's right hand to her breast. Arlene may have problems multitasking in the tavern, but she knew how to both fondle and eat out her lover quite fine. Gwen grinded down on her face, pushing Arlene's wet tongue deeper inside her. It was desperate and primal act for Gwen to rut onto her face. Gwen moaned wildly as Arlene mapped out her warm inner walls until her sweet orgasm crashed like a wave onto Arlene's tongue. Arlene lapped her up softly as Gwen panted above. Gwen slid off her to Arlene's left., caked in sweat. Arlene kissed her temple and rested her hand on the blonde's torso. She went for her mouth and Gwen became acquainted with her own taste.

Arlene pulled back this time. "My tongue's almost as sore as my ass". Gwen groaned, trying not to get aroused all over again. Arlene breathing was still shallow looking at the spent Gwen. Gwen knew she had come close but had not yet achieved an orgasm yet. At times this would be fine just fine- intimacy has always been enjoyable enough for both of them, more warm memories to carry with them about the other. But tonight Gwen was determined to see Arlene fall apart like she deserved. After some recovery, she turned on her side and made out with Arlene once more, biting her lip. Arlene gasped. Gwen licked to that special spot on her neck and bit down lightly. The shy red-head's legs shook in excitement as her cunt warmed in elation.

Her lover traveled up to her ear and murmured "Wouldn't it be magnificent if Madame Bailey discovered you right now?".  
Arlene looked shocked. "But- she'd be furious! Disgusted!"  
"Maybe....delighted?" the blonde offered, her turn to be coy.  
"Why-" Arlene started.  
"Became Madame Bailey has a lot of pressure placed on her and that leads to a lot of tension in the body", Gwen explained, fingertips grazing Arlene's breasts as she murmured her fantasy. "And maybe she just needs a pair of good hands to help her out. Especially if she discovered her waitress has been occupying one of her inn rooms for free so she could fuck herself."  
"Where are you?"  
"Oh, keeping the tavern from total chaos. You can't help needing a break and its not like I ever need to know what got you so hot and bothered. Madam Bailey does wear so many low-cut dresses and it definitely impresses more than just the menfolk." Gwen had a mad grin across her face as Arlene's jaw dropped. "You seem to notice how bountiful they are when she scolds you like a child."  
Arlene looked ashamed. "Don't fret," she reassured her. “You're more than devoted than can be asked of any lover. Which may be why imagining the two working out a deal for your "indiscretion" while I'm toiling away comes across as...enticing to me." Gwen continued with a darker grin. " But Madam just bent over too many times that day for you to bear, and you did not mean to rush into such an expensive room to start relieving yourself. There's no such thing as free rent,milady, and Madam Bailey would be so angry at such a naughty...."  
"Slut?" Arlene contributed to Gwen's amazement. Gwen always avoided such degrading words in case all they did was remind her of her painful past, but here Arlene was, talking like Ni'allo'dyk the Insatiable in many of "her" memoirs.  
"All she would see is how such a slut wasted her resources and would want retribution. And she would need it right away, my sweet. You proved how much of an amazing mouth you have, but I don't think she would even have the time to mess with her clothes too much, would she?"  
Arlene shook her head, enthralled.  
"You would use your hands, still wet from your own juices, and lift under her dress. You only have to pull down her stockings slightly before you reach her. Show me how you do it."  
"Pardon?"  
"Spread your legs, Arlene".  
Arlene looked shy again, but spread herself out like before. She hesitated for a second, before rubbing herself softy.  
"She wouldn't have patience for that kind of sweetness for long, love".  
Arlene rubbed more deliberately, from the upper left of her vulva to her right. Arlene gasped a little, but couldn't look up and meet Gwen's gaze. She closed her eyes as her own fingertips massaged her vulva. Her ministrations stimulated every fiber of her being.  
"Even Madam Bailey would be pleased with that love. I bet she'd open the buttons of dress for you."  
Arlene moaned. Gwen smirked.  
"It can barely hold them in to begin with, and they would fall forward for you, all flushed. You're desperate for a taste, aren't you?"  
Arlene made a wanton noise of agreement.  
"I bet they're delicious. Her breasts are even a little bigger than mine".  
Arlene stopped for a second. "You're perfect-"  
"I wasn't fishing for compliments, dearie. I'm familiar to you, and that's arousing. Her body is not, and that can also be arousing,"she reassured again. "Also, I didn't say you could stop, slut," she said firmly.

Arlene went back for work as Gwen persisted. Arlene massaged just around her vagina with her right hand, her eyes closed in the pleasure when she entered herself slowly with her left. Her cheeks were flushed at the thought of Bailey's pleasure and wrath as well as contrast of Gwen's angelic face with her unwholesome storytelling. Arlene couldn't handle and lost it. Her hand was drenched with her pleasure. Arlene was lost in an orgasmic haze, but when she caught sight of Gwen she mumbled sweetly "Thank you'.  
Gwen giggled. "You're welcome, sweetheart”. She grabbed the blankets abandoned on the other side of the bed and covered the two of them comfortably. Arlene's eyes flickered close for a second, but she forced herself awake.

Gwen rested her head onto her chest and whispered: “You took me into your arms and I never felt so at home”. She kissed her chest and then shifted so she held Arlene. They drifted off into their dreams together.

Later at dawn an exhausted Beth stumbled towards the room with the spare key. She tiptoed in and saw a very naked Arlene next to a presumably also naked Gwen in the bed. Both appeared slick from sweat. Beth observed in bewilderment. Suddenly, Arlene shifted and her the blanket fell below her chest. Beth was so stunned by her rosy nipples that she let go of the doorknob, which crashed into the wall. Beth panicked as Gwen was startled and turned to her half-asleep. Beth did not know how respond and her brain came up with a "Good morn?".  
Gwen's eyes widened when she discerned that they had not gotten dressed before Beth came. Beth's eyes flickered down to Arlene's chest and regretted it immediately. She turned bright red.  
Gwen smirked and kissed Arlene's neck. Arlene curled towards her, still barely conscious. Gwen whispered, "Child...I'm afraid she's mine". Gwen beamed down at her lover and never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! First fan work so any feedback is appreciated. Can't wait for more Once and Future Nerd!


End file.
